


Parenthood

by Seidraikiri



Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Alpha!Damian, Alpha!Kon-El, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Crazy BatFam, Depression, F/F, F/M, First Time Parents, Flustering, Gen, Humor, Interupptions, Love, M/M, Multi, Omega!Jason, Parents, Possesiveness, alpha!bruce, alpha!roy, baby!Damian, beta!Tim, omega!dick, smut/lemon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-13
Updated: 2017-04-13
Packaged: 2018-10-18 10:17:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 694
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10614849
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Seidraikiri/pseuds/Seidraikiri
Summary: It's their first time as parents, the struggles, the amusement, the drama and most of all the interruptions!





	

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by @KnightwingYJ  
>  **by her story We are Pack. AND Also I saw this prompt on tumblr; What if Dick and Bruce could raise Damian together and Damian is their biological son?!**

**Hello! ^^ Introducing my multi chaptered first Bruce x Dick--Batman-- Book! Which only depends on one plot [I have a BruDick Oneshot book--But it's for oneshots--so each chapter has it's own plot] Anyway,**

**WARNINGS: Man x Man, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Bruce x Dick, Gay/Yaoi, Lemon/Smut.**

**If you don't like, don't read.**

**_First Chapter-The heat!_ **

**_||_ **

It was spring, during this period of time, an omega would experience his/her heat from anytime between January to April. Dick, adored and despised his heat. He knew his heat was upon him when He would get itchy and hot; have the need to cuddle or straddle Bruce more than usual. He remembered Bruce's face when he straddled him in the middle of dinner in front of the whole family. He chuckled.

He would also know if his heat was coming if Bruce couldn't help but have his hands on him; smelt his neck every time they we're close or have the need to lick their bond on Dick's shoulder.

The day his heat cam; the itchiness and arousal coursed through his body. Bruce smelt it immediately. He stood up and locked the door; so they wouldn't get any interruptions.

Dick groaned with arousal, he trailed his hand on his navel. Feeling the pleasure course through his body caused by touching himself. He looked to the left to see Bruce. His eyes heavy lidded. Too much arousal. He groaned more.

Bruce leaned down to capture his omega's lips. Kissing passionately Dick felt his heat calming down, only to come back when Bruce trailed one of his fingers on Dick's hip. Bruce's hands slid down to push down the hem of Dick's pants. His fingers meet the bow that kept the pants on the omega's waist. He pulled them and slowly removed the pants from Dick's thighs. All doing this while kissing passionately.

  
He left the boy's lips and licked his nipple; while teasing the other.

Dick moaned. "B-Bruce, please."

"Almost mate."

  
Bruce kissed the boy's neck, sucking at specific spots leaving small red hickeys. He pulled the boy's boxers down. Only to be brought near Dick's face to be kissed by the young man again. He chuckled into the kiss.

  
"Di—Hmph!" he groaned when Dick suddenly humped against him. "B-Bruce. Just-Ah." he moaned finally getting his wish true when Bruce wrapped his hand around the young man's member. He licked the tip. "Ready?" he asked. He stretched his omega's entrance a little more.

Dick cried out as his husband completely entered him. Bruce felt the incredible heat. He started to thrust in when Dick told him he was good to go.

After both of them released, Bruce leaned down to capture his lover's lips and kissed him with all his love.

||

"Hey Bruce?"

"Hmm?" He hummed, happy after their night of love and passion.

"Um... You know I was thinking. Since we did what we did yesterday—"

"Sex." Bruce supplied, grinning when Dick blushed.

"During an omega's heat... It's highly likely for a pup."

  
The Alpha's eyes widened in realization. He smiled "Are you saying we could get a pup?"

  
"Well yeah... Since we did it without protection." he stated blushing pink.

Bruce chuckled "I would love a pup Love."

  
Dick eyes glittered with happiness. But held a small hint of worry. "But what if I can't—"

  
"I'll still love you all the same. No matter what. And I would love to be a parent Love."

  
Dick grinned, "Same here." he gave Bruce a peck on the cheek. Only to be pulled back and pushed back onto the bed. "Now. Why don't we have a little more—" Before he could finish his sentence, Dick who was way ahead of him sealed his lips over his.

  
**||**

**Huzzah! I finally published this idea which has been in my mind for some time now. Would like to know if you guys want me to continue this. ^^**

**This story is going to be about Bruce and Dick raising Damian and taking care of their family!**

 

**XD. I hope you like this, Feedback would be awesome-- continuing this story is all up to you guys!**

**Till next time!~**


End file.
